Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-2}{r} - \dfrac{10}{r}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-2 - (10)}{r}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-12}{r}$